Un horrible rumor
by yuki shinonome
Summary: Hay un rumor que corre por la universidad, dicen que Tatsumi senpai realmente odia los cuentos sobre el amor porque él es virgen. Un indignado Morinaga Sabe que eso no es verdad y lo reafirmara.


One shot de Koi Suru Boukun de Hinako Takanaga

* * *

Hay un rumor que corre por la universidad, dicen que Tatsumi senpai realmente odia los cuentos sobre el amor porque él es virgen.

_ ¡Senpai! ¡Es un horrible rumor!

Dice Morinaga persiguiendo a un muy enojado tirano.

_ ¡Olvídalo! es mejor que ellos sepan la verdad.

_ ¡Pero Senpai! ¿Sabes que tú no eres virgen verdad?

_ ¿Quién dice que no lo soy? Si te digo que soy virgen es porque lo soy.

_ ¡Senpai no trates de ignorar el hecho de que hemos tenido sexo muchas veces!

_ ¿Eh? Y eso que tiene que ver, eres tu quien lo hace no yo.

_ Senpai estas siendo deliberadamente evasivo por favor no niegues el hecho de que has sido mío. Sabes Senpai que no hay una parte de tu cuerpo que no halla besado, no olvides nunca que he estado muy profundo dentro de ti mientras lloras y te corres una y otra vez.

_ ¡Cállate! Morinaga lo entiendes todo mal ¡lo que trato de decir es que mi pene nunca ha estado dentro de nadie! Nunca he sido yo el que lo hace. Por lo tanto ¡soy virgen! ¡Virgen!

Un bello sonrojo pinta el rostro de Souichi, avergonzado se percató de lo que ha gritado en los pasillos de la universidad y con esto señores se comprueba el rumor.

Está de más decir que Souichi estaba furioso, estaba tan verde como su camisa favorita ¡ni golpear al causante de todas sus desgracias calmo su ira!

Ya en casa noto a su asistente actuando extraño, parecía muy pensativo y nervioso. Al tomar su baño se demoró más de lo usual y al terminar se le acerco completamente desnudo al sofá, Souichi casi muere atragantándose con su café, el gran pervertido salió aun con su cabello húmedo, su piel sonrojada por el agua caliente, cada uno de los músculos de tensos como una pantera a punto de atacar, su pene estaba tan erecto que le llegaba hasta su ombligo y Souichi sintió como su ano se contraía en anticipación deseándolo tanto, como en un trance no pudo moverse y al fin Morinaga lo besa, dios sus besos saben tan dulces, su boca es tan suave y hoy de nuevo Souichi no pudo apartarlo o simplemente no quiso, se dejó amar, se dejó desnudar y cubrir de caricias para cuando tenía su pene en la cálida boca de Morinaga ya su razón lo había abandonado ahora solo deseaba más, mucho más, sus gemidos tenían un toque de reproche, porque se demoraba tanto anhelaba correrse, pero no así, su cuerpo había cambiado, ahora solo quería correrse teniendo a Morinaga presionando su orgasmo desde adentro para sentir morir desgarrado en placer.

Pero lo que paso no fue nada de lo que esperaba, Morinaga suavemente se acuclilló sobre él y se auto penetro dejando escapar un suave gemido que sonaba a dolor que sonaba a placer.

_ Ah Senpai te sientes tan grande, tan duro… Te amo tanto Senpai…. Es maravillosa la sensación de sentirte dentro de mí, es como si fueras parte de mi cuerpo, por primera vez me siento completo, soy tan feliz porque que te pertenezco.

_ Mori…naga ¡Ah duele…! Es demasiado apretado…

Mori necesito moverme, Den…tro de ti es tan suave ¡Morinaga!

Souichi experimenta una nueva forma de hacer el amor, arremete con profundas embestidas, lo quiere todo, lo toma todo, porque se siente poderoso, porque tener a Morinaga tratando de tomar aire entre gemidos, su rostro uno que no había visto nunca reflejaba el dolor y el placer, pero también una inmensa felicidad, sus ojos entreabiertos lo miraban con la devoción de un adorador, tanta entrega, tanto amor. Souichi sintió como se calentaba el corazón.

El tirano lo sabía cómo se sentía Morinaga lo sabía muy bien y embistió con todas sus fuerzas, calmándolo con besos y caricias que ni era consiente que daba, porque se sentía tan bien, porque quería hacerlo sentir como si flotara, quería que sintiera como si muriera entre sus brazos y no le importara… quería que sintiera lo que el mismo sentía cuando Morinaga le hacia el amor.

Souichi estaba cansado con el esfuerzo físico, el sudor perlo su piel, su corazón era como el de un pájaro de acelerados latidos, todo era demasiado era como si una parte de el al fin fuera liberada ver las marcas rojas que dejaban sus dedos en los muslos y caderas de Morinaga por la fuerte presión de su agarre, junto a los delicados temblores de su cuerpo mientras se estremecía y le succionaba por dentro, su boca que no paraba de gritar te amo, te amo le hicieron perder la razón. Morianga era suyo.

_ !Mi forma! Tienes mi forma Morinaga te adaptas a mí y me oprimes, Morinaga, Mori…naga ¡me corro! ¡Morinaga!

Morinaga extasiado recibía a Souichi dentro, lloraba lágrimas de alegría al descubrir lo apasionado que podía llegar a ser su senpai, y la ternura con que lo trataba le hacía sentir un dulce dolor en el corazón, en ningún momento dejo de acariciar su rostro, no cesaron los besos castos en su frente, en sus ojos y mejillas, siempre atento a cualquier signo de disgusto, empeñado en hacerlo sentir bien, lo hizo sentirse amado, cada gesto gritaba ¡te amo! ¡Te amo! Y Morinaga se estremecía al sentir la firmeza con que su senpai sostenía sus piernas, el como apuntaba tan certero a su punto máximo de placer que lo hace olvidar como respirar, es curiosa la forma en la que su rostro se muestra tan concentrado, cada célula de su cuerpo contenida, solo hasta que lo sintió contraerse por la fuerza de su eyaculación se dejó ir también en oleadas de estremecimientos con su nombre en sus labios. Se sostuvieron el uno al otro mientras sus corazones dejaron de amenazar con salírseles del pecho.

_ Senpai…

_ ¿mmm?

_ Ya no eres virgen.

Lo dijo con su rostro brillando con picardía

Ahora eres totalmente mío… sabes Senpai cuando estuve perdido y equivocadamente trataba de encontrar calor en otros cuerpos… jamás le permití a nadie estar dentro de mí, solo lo hice por ti, porque eres especial.

Le dice sonriente mientras le guiña un ojo utilizando en su contra sus propias palabras y eso le le enoja pero por algún extraño motivo esta inmensamente feliz.

_ Senpai se ha sentido tan bien tenerte dentro de mí que no me importaría seguir haciéndolo así ¿pero a Senpai le gusta mucho mas tenerme dentro verdad?

No, no, no equivocada cosa para decir Morinaga no aprende por eso también corre el rumor de que es un Masoquista aunque tal vez solo sea un idiota, eso fue lo último que pudo decir nuestro Angle kun antes de ser golpeado y arrastrado por un muy enojado y avergonzado tirano, que le evitaba la mirada porque lo que le había dicho era verdad a el huraño demonio del laboratorio 2 de la facultad de agricultura a quienes todos temían le complacía más que nada en el mundo tener el duro pene de su asistente Morinaga enterrado muy dentro suyo de sentir su peso sobre él y solo aferrarse a Morinaga como si fuera lo único que lo mantiene a flote mientras se deshace en sus brazos.


End file.
